User talk:Rainbowroad6w
Ok Understood. I'm considering staying here because it seems like a good wiki to join. I've been trying to find a new wiki to edit on since I left my last wiki with 7500 edits there. Right now I run my own site on Wikia so my activity may be limited, but I know how to make a good article. Also, saw the request for new users on community central. Just wondering, how many users are active here? GG360 01:22, November 28, 2011 (UTC) :Okay then. It'll be easier for me to meet the community then, Thanks, GG360 01:30, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Im back and ready to edit! He im back to this wiki my old wiki was of course gone and then i made another one that i know work on so i hope to edit a lot cause i am a Mario expert trust me! Niktext 00:46, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Regarding Paper Mario As you may have noticed already, PMW has not been redirected to Mario WIkia. Upon closer look, one of PMW's admins tried to contact Wikia, but they evidentally ingored his requests. I've contacted Wikia, but they're giving me the run-around right now. I'm currently negotiating the redirect now. Just thought I'd inform you. - The Count 00:52, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Mario Kart Wii wiki is still up. Jazzi said she would take care of that months ago, but clearly she did not. Mario Kart Double Dash is still up but inactive, I'm sure you can fix that as former admin. Mario Kart Wikia seems to be relatively active. I don't know if Launchballer is still in charge or not. You may have to renegotiate the merger if he isn't. - The Count 01:21, November 29, 2011 (UTC) AppleDragon Thanks! But I never find anybody in chat... AppleDragon 23:36, November 28, 2011 (UTC)AppleDragon Yeah. But not as much as Mario or Zelda. Sonic is still cool, though. AppleDragon 00:29, November 29, 2011 (UTC)AppleDragon Cool! I wonder why that's part of the rules, though. AppleDragon 01:09, November 29, 2011 (UTC)AppleDragon Hmm... okay. But how do you start a wiki? AppleDragon 01:13, November 29, 2011 (UTC)AppleDragon\ But how come it doesn't work for me? AppleDragon 01:17, November 29, 2011 (UTC)AppleDragon The box where you put the stuff gets a little bigger, but nothing happens. AppleDragon 01:21, November 29, 2011 (UTC)AppleDragon The box where you put the name and address. Lol. I'll be back in a second... AppleDragon 01:30, November 29, 2011 (UTC)AppleDragon Oh. Lol. XD AppleDragon 01:35, November 29, 2011 (UTC)AppleDragon Someone of SporeWiki asked me permission to use my "wonderful images" that I posted on my profile. Am I really that popular already? XD AppleDragon 21:11, November 29, 2011 (UTC)AppleDragon I made a new wiki! :D AppleDragon 22:44, November 29, 2011 (UTC)AppleDragon The Warriors book series. AppleDragon 04:26, November 30, 2011 (UTC)AppleDragon Really? It's awesome! :D AppleDragon 05:26, November 30, 2011 (UTC)AppleDragon Even if you don't read books, you'll probably be addicted in 30 seconds. XD AppleDragon 19:35, November 30, 2011 (UTC)AppleDragon Cats. AppleDragon 21:50, November 30, 2011 (UTC)AppleDragon The author of the book wasn't very fond of cats, either. AppleDragon 23:43, November 30, 2011 (UTC)AppleDragon Dear Admin Rainbowroad6w How can you be an admin? Review Suggestion Okay, I got the message about the incorrect review set-up. I was previously informed there was no specific protocol, but I understand now. I would like to add, though, as a suggestion for the review page, perhaps there can be a poll underneath each of the reviews, asking if you agree with it. I dunno, just a thought. Minifig-me, bOiNg! 18:48, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Comment Hello Rainbowroad! I am not trying to advertise my wiki on this wiki, but I just wanted to say that I have a new wiki and I think it would be nice to have you there. Feel free to check it out! See ya! Hey uh... How is my review? Conker's Bad Fur Day 05:33, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey RR6W. Good news: I just figured that we have had more articles with infoboxes than Super Mario Wiki has. I realized that just now. They lack a lot of infoboxes and we don't really have that problem. P.S. they don't have an article on this (Donkey Kong Country not Donkey Kong Barrel Blast) and we do. What are your thoughts on this? Conker's Bad Fur Day 22:15, December 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Man :(. P.S. I am working on the stubs. The cold, hard and annyoing stubs <3>. Conker's Bad Fur Day 23:22, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Whoa... You never told me you were a bureaucrat? I can't believe I missed the news. Is it okay that I wasn't on much? I am busy on over 10 wikis. Conker's Bad Fur Day 23:34, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Sup from Niktext sup man i just got hit cold from bullet he claimed that i was accusing users of being bulleys and now im blocked so ya ill be probabley editing here now! Niktext 22:48, December 6, 2011 (UTC) :Please don't bring offsite conflicts here, this is the third wiki you've gone to spreading bad word about me, continue to do so, and I will personally get you globally banned. -- 00:12, December 7, 2011 (UTC) :I am sorry bullet please i am sorry do not globally ban me i shall stop! Niktext 00:49, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Request. Could you please delete everything here and ? Thanks. Conker's Bad Fur Day 03:18, December 9, 2011 (UTC) :Done. — Wattz2000 12:35, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Why thank you good sir! :-D --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 16:20, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Main Page/Glitz Pitz The Glitz Pitz section on the main page needs to be edited to reference the new match. Minifig-me, bOiNg! 19:58, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Mario Kart 7 Do you have the game? I got it yesterday. By the way, we really need to start working on these Mario Kart 7 articles. By the way, did you know I am a sysop on Donkey Kong Wiki? If you'd like to help there, ask me, Mr. Anon, or Bullet Fransisco and we are the sysops there. Thanks. Conker's Bad Fur Day 23:40, December 9, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry for the late reply. I cleaned up this article. I also wish that Jazzi would come back. She might've been rude, but she was helpful and had some good in her. Also, I will try to make this area a Mario Kart 7 community and beat the socks out of Super Mario Wiki on these articles. They only have a plain monobook skin as well with a logo of theirs in it. I'll help and make this a community for even you to learn about new things about Mario, Yoshi, Wario and Donkey Kong, seeing that many sites on your Computer are blocked, according to what you told me. Thanks and I am happy to be here. It feels like home. Conker's Bad Fur Day 00:16, December 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Why don't ya request adoption. P.S. revert all messages with in it. Conker's Bad Fur Day 05:23, December 10, 2011 (UTC) :::Whoops. I meant pages. Conker's Bad Fur Day 15:31, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Something to tell you. In case you wanted to know, you may use whatever content I put on this wiki anywhere else on wikis. Sound ok? Conker's Bad Fur Day 18:45, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Greetings Greetings, good sir. I suppose you are the active admin here. I am James Wilson, and I have stumbled across your site. While it is to say the site could do with much more good work, it seems to be an interesting endeavor. I see this is the official Mario site on Wikia, and I am glad I have found it. I also edit at Elvis Wiki on Wikia, as well as Conservapedia, and have experience with wikis, editing upkeep and all. I edited your Cranky Kong article since the wording was a bit informal and the speculation over the "theory" of Cranky being the original Donkey Kong was unclear. I hope to edit many more articles, including expanding your "stubs".--JamesWilson3 13:57, December 17, 2011 (UTC) I was wondering if you were interested in promoting me at least to rollback since I can keep up with wiki operations on a day-to-day basis like I do on CPedia.--James Wilson 19:00, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Do I have your permission? To use this as the new Monobook logo? Conker's Bad Fur Day 01:13, December 20, 2011 (UTC) :: Conker's Bad Fur Day 01:50, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Warning: Spammer ahead! Hi, Rainbowroad6w! I really like your work as an administrator, but I want to warn you something. I saw a spammer, called "MarioFan13". He removed the contents of a lot of pages and I even saw him redo a rollbacked edit. I will help restoring the pages. Thanks! A Little Bit Worried Hello Rainbowroad6w. First off, I would like to say that I respect you, and I do not mean to harass, but ever since you took over power from The Count, I have been a little bit shy about editing on this wiki. I kind of find you hard to approach, and your message in the rules about wanting to use your rollback powers scares me. I do not want to be blocked (I am a crat on Monkey Quest Wiki) and that is why I am shy. I decided that instead of cowering away, I should address the matter and work it out together. Please do not be mad at me. Swiftykitty2K ;-D 18:43, December 27, 2011 (UTC) A late good luck I just came in today and found out about Count Caterpie's resignment. As a former b'crat of the site myself, I wish you good luck with the site. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 19:30, January 2, 2012 (UTC) New logo I uploaded a newer version on the logo in my sandbox. Can we use this as the new logo? Conker's Bad Fur Day 21:33, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Vandal Garvin1337 is a vandal. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 23:58, January 7, 2012 (UTC) :::::Of course. :) Conker's Bad Fur Day 00:06, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Affiliate request from Bandipedia Hello! I'm known to people of Wikia as EpicWikipedian, and I'd like to know if Bandipedia, a site at which I have bureaucrat privileges at, can become an affiliate of your's. I know that Crash Bandicoot is not a direct rival to Mario, but it would be nice to get some more editors on there and Crash Bandicoot also has similar elements of gameplay and is also on Nintendo consoles as well as Mario. We've also got over 1,050 pages, plenty of fun activities including sending in your own Crash Bandicoot artwork, as well as high quality expectations for all of our articles. Please don't take this as spam, in fact, we're just trying to make life better for both of us! :) We've also got a sister service, Bandipedia Highlights, of which I founded, but since no Crash Bandicoot sites are an affiliate of your's yet, I just want to see if the main Crash Bandicoot site on Wikia can be an affiliate of your's. By the way, if you don't know where Bandipedia is, click here to go to the main page of Bandipedia. Thank you for listening. EpicWikipedian 12:18, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Broken RD User blog:MarioPlayer149/Let`s edit misspellings or corrupted graammar. leads to a broken redirect and should be deleted. It's been listed for a while. Ironically enough, the title is misspelled.--Trip 15:27, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Reply Ok. I just have to deal with this spammer saying (Heya) to me like everywhere -3-. Conker's Bad Fur Day 16:16, January 19, 2012 (UTC) So... What game articles in specific need help and when does my RfA (Request for Adminship) end? Conker's Bad Fur Day 20:27, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :I wasn't impatient about my RfA... Conker's Bad Fur Day 20:37, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Some stuff Hey! Just stopping by to say hi and that I'm back so that I can help this wiki improve, as I've noticed that there are a lot of stubs. I'm also quite surprised to find that I'm considered one of your buddies on the wiki, despite how rude I was to you. I truly do apologize for that. – Jäzz '' 17:34, January 22, 2012 (UTC) So... uh... Did I pass? 2 supports + 1 oppose. Conker's Bad Fur Day 23:41, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Ermm... thanks. Conker's Bad Fur Day 03:19, January 27, 2012 (UTC) :Nothing. I said thanks to you. Sorry if it sounded weak. I was in a bit of a rush in that message. Sorry for the misunderstanding. Conker's Bad Fur Day 23:18, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Weird page Hi. I dunno if you noticed this but this guy called "DragonBallReincarnation" created a page called "Fire Sale" and it looks a little suspicious like its a fake page or something :/ Nintendude 64 22:49, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Ello! Hey Rainbowroad. Been a while since last talking to ya. I was quite busy on Donkey Kong Wikia. Sorry for the inactivity. So is the Mario Kart series your favorite? Your username makes me think it is. Conker's Bad Fur Day 04:14, February 23, 2012 (UTC) :Which game in the series is your favorite? Mine is ''Mario Kart: Super Circuit. P.S. I will get to all of the articles (especially Rainbow Road) hopefully when I have time. Conker's Bad Fur Day 04:28, February 23, 2012 (UTC) ::When I have time. Conker's Bad Fur Day 16:35, February 23, 2012 (UTC) What did I do This time? I meaN I DIDnt even mention anyone outside of the mario games Sorry... Sorry about that, I'm totally new to this. this is my first online account on any website... I actually thought the blog was for chatting(I'm such a newb!). hi.I think Karma is awesome and i put pictures and stuff.I even put a page about Karma because there was nothing abotu Karma in this wiki.Karma A Koopa 03:18, March 7, 2012 (UTC)KARMA KOOPA Hello Rainbowroad6w, I was wondering if mario wiki would consider putting Princess Peach Wiki on one of your affiliates since you only have Donkey Kong Wiki! I asked Conker's Bad Fur Day but he said i should come to you. If you would like to check it out then click here! hope you consider! Archive Youre Rules say you will archive at 20 headers you need to archive :) OA MarioFan13 is bothering me. He said: http://mario.wikia.com/wiki/File:Z-mini-silver-myr.jpg?s=dgdiff&diff=0&oldid=66703 When I went to his page I saw that you had left a messange about him spamming. I think he should be removed. Stormbringer Empire791 20:07, March 14, 2012 (UTC) MarioFan13 did it again: http://mario.wikia.com/wiki/File:Boomerang_Mario_1.png?s=dgdiff&diff=0&oldid=66701 Stormbringer Empire791 20:15, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Demotion You need to demote Conker, he is a sockpuppet of a banned user, User:Slipknot Darkrai. Proof is seen in the changes I made to the RfA page earlier, and he openly admitted it to me on Donkey Kong Wiki. Click the link, and scroll down to see him admitting it. -- 01:40, March 16, 2012 (UTC) My bad My previous history was so bad, that I wanted to have a NEW start. Sorry 'bout that. I just had a tough life and I should've made this confession before. About sockpuppeting, I don't really think i'll do it once I am banned, I shall move on to different wikis. Sorry for doing the wrong thing :(. I hope you understand that life has always been rough and I have had many bad experiences. Once again, sorry for this. This won't happen again k? Conker's Bad Fur Day 22:25, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Right... Since I am not really having much to do on Wikia after the incident on March 14th, I thought I could mainly just edit here. Sure enough, I have been with higher quality ones and have unstubbed five articles along with creating two new ones. I have really had my fun here. Thanks for being a good pal to me. ^D^. P.S. I have made yesterday and now this wiki has like, 69,0000 edits in total. It is a sign that I have no life and just do this stuff all day. Conker's Bad Fur Day 18:55, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Moving Mario Kart Wiki here. Is it going to happen? You don't seem to be doing much about it :p. Conker's Bad Fur Day 23:04, March 23, 2012 (UTC) :No, I mean the wiki's URL isn't redirecting here. Conker's Bad Fur Day 23:23, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Permission Can I please move MY edits from Donkey Kong Wiki to here? I don't really want to edit there anymore... Conker's Bad Fur Day 16:59, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Problem on Mario blog I just went ahead and deleted it as it didn't seem useful and was kind of a bit like a "troll blog". Was that OK? It didn't seem like much use and was going to turn into a big arguement war. Conker's Bad Fur Day 22:16, April 4, 2012 (UTC) :Well, I didn't want this area to be an eco-friendly wiki. THat way, we get more visitors. Like my new signature? Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 22:36, April 4, 2012 (UTC) ::How do you think we will get more editors here? I already made some pages look more neat than Super Mario Wiki. Are they our rival wiki? Might be a bit like a popular area vs. an unpopular area. P.S. we are close to getting 3,000 articles and I think you should archive your talk. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 22:45, April 4, 2012 (UTC) :::I do that on every wiki I am a sysop on to spread the word. Also, want to hear a story about what happened on SmashWikia (Super Smash Bros. Wiki) in June-July 2011? It makes me heartbroken to think it for some reason. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 22:49, April 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::No. It was a past incident. See, people such as Piratehunter and Dr. Pain 99 were spamming the wiki with the endless pi number. If you look in the history of stuff like Arena and such, you can see that they were spamming pages. I was trying to revert them, but N00Bs kept reverting me. I was in shock that the only active 'crat had promoted Piratehunter to sysop and 'crat because he lied that he had a (big plan) for the wiki (he also seemed to pretend to be Megatron1's friend all this time). He, of course, lied and demoted Megatron1 and permabanned him. Then, he led a spam army and started to promote all the existing users on the wiki to sysops (sometimes also crats). I was in shock. I immediately created a blog post and alerted Wikia Staff about this. I had to do something instantly. I contacted Community Central and users and some staff/VSTF members had helped revert the vandalism. I wanted to help as well so I was promoted to sysop for (I think), saving a wiki's life. Then, all the users were demoted to make sure that none were trying to help spam. I had reverted like 80% of the vandalism and permabanned Piratehunter and his sockpuppets. Why would they do this you ask? Well, the community forked out of Wikia, due to the new wiki skin and said that this wiki is now "useless". I disagreed and said that even Wikia needs love even beacuse of this skin. To make things worse, they were swearing and making death threats (I think)? to a Staff MEMBER!!!!. It was a real sad story, but at least I saved the wiki from possible total destruction. Shocking wasn't it? It was like Wiki War II (World War II parody). Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 23:03, April 4, 2012 (UTC) :::Very much it is. It is a small, but healthy community now :D. Though the spammers were also swearing at me. I also told Megatron1 to never make a silly mistake like that ever again. Saving a wiki is a BIG thing. They could've altered the interface of the wiki to blank it entirely with some message saying "This wiki is shut down. Visit the REAL SmashWiki". I think Megatron1 also promoted PH (Piratehunter) because Piratehunter pretended to be good faith for quite a while on Wikia until all this happened. QUite heartbraking, correct? Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 23:30, April 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::I know, but wikis are my favourite things in the universe. It has everything good. You got any interesting/big wiki events that had you involved in it? Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 23:38, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Affiliate request Could we please affiliate Yoshi Wiki with MarioWiki. Also, can we also spin off RareWiki as well? I am the only one at RareWiki basically and Yoshi Wiki, well... me and the community there all agree. Why is RareWiki a spinoff? Because, DK spins off Mario which has Banjo/Conker as its spinoffs (Rare made those two franchises). Hope you consider! Also, how's about making a family tree with the wikis? Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 21:50, April 29, 2012 (UTC)